


Experimentation

by storiesbeyondthestars



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Omega Keith, Omegaverse, aliens drug them, mentions of human experimentation, no graphic descriptions of anything else either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbeyondthestars/pseuds/storiesbeyondthestars
Summary: Waking up strapped down to an operating table was just the beginning of Lance's nightmare.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr, guardianofzing requested **Strapped to an operating table + Klance + omegaverse**. Once again, NO SMUT (for some reason people never believe me).

The first time Lance woke up, he was nearly blinded by the brilliant, blue-tinted lights that were on the ceiling above him. He grimaced and winced, but the light was blotted out as these strange, tall, pale aliens loomed over him.

Wait, weren’t these the ones that he and Keith were visiting? Voltron got two distress signals at once, so he and Keith went to one world, while Hunk, Pidge, and Allura went to the other. They had helped these aliens. He remembered sitting with them to eat and talking about a lot of things. They had been highly interested in the idea of human dynamics, and the concept of bonded mates. That was to be expected, he and Keith were mates after all, but that didn’t explain what was going on.

He tried to move, but realized that his wrists were bound onto a metal table. Alarm rushed through him when he tried to move his legs, but to no avail. It occurred to him that he was _naked_ , and that there were a lot of strange tools around him.

“Don’t worry, everything will be okay,” one of them said to him.

“Where’s Keith?” he all but snarled as he tried to thrash. One of the aliens came towards him with a vial of liquid, and he struggled even more. “Where is he?”

“Don’t worry,” they said again, pressing the flat surface of the vial to his neck and pressing a button. He yelped, and the drugs hit him almost instantly, knocking him out.

…

The second time that Lance could remember waking up (there had been a few strange dreams in between where he wasn’t sure if he was awake or asleep), he instantly arched his back in pain, and nearly bit through his lip from the pain surging through his body. He felt like he was _burning_ from the inside out.

His entire body went rigid when he heard a tell-tale, shrill sound that only an Omega in pure distress could produce. The sound sent shivers up and down his spine as his head tilted towards the sound, his heart racing.

Keith may have been an Omega, but Lance had never once heard him make anything remotely close to that sound before.   

Keith was only a few feet away, strapped down to another metal table, new, precisely made surgical scars on his body, just as exposed as Lance was. His eyes were squeezed shut as he wreathed in pain.

“Their bodies can’t take the opposite hormones and chemicals,” one alien noted. “It causes distress and pain.”

They were _experimenting_ on them, Lance realized with a sickening twist of his stomach.

Lance felt like he was going to throw up, like he was going to burn from the inside out. Opposite hormones? Holy shit, had they put the hormones that made Keith go into heat once every three months into him? His body didn’t work like that.

Wait, if they did that to him, did that mean that they injected Keith with the ones he produced during a rut?

There was a loud yell, and Lance watched as Keith managed to rip one of the leather bindings. He watched his mate thrash and fight before he was injected with a sedative and fell unconscious.

He wanted to be furious, he normally would be, but whatever they had done to him made him want to hide away instead.

He just wanted to take Keith and go home.

…

This time, Lance was awake, watching as the aliens prepared some sort of new drug. By this point, his body was littered with marks from needs and exploratory incisions. They had taken Keith away from him a while ago, but he didn’t quite know why. He wanted to stay calm, but he only ever felt a little bit okay when his mate was in sight. It was torture not being able to help him, but at least he knew where he was.

The alien injected him with something that actually didn’t take effect immediately, which was odd. Then things changed. They wheeled him out of the room and through a long, bright hallway.

By the time they got to their desintation, Lance felt like he was tight in his own skin, and he was extremely agitated. He twisted and turned, wanting out. He needed to find his mate. He needed his Omega.

Then he was wheeled into the new room, and his entire body tensed as his mate’s powerful scent reached him. He knew this scent. He knew the thick, powerful scent of _his_ Omega in heat.

Somewhere in Lance’s mind, he knew that whatever they had done had sent him into the worst rut he’d _ever_ experienced in his life, that included the very first one. He felt like he was going to explode and die. That same part of his mind also noted that Keith never smelled quite like this, and that something was really, really wrong.

Then the bindings were removed, and they were left alone. Lance slowly sat up and looked around. Keith was curled up in a hastily made nest, staring at him intently.

“Keith,” Lance muttered as he got up and stumbled over to him. He hugged him, glad to be able to actually hold his mate for the first time in what felt like forever. He buried his face into Keith’s neck, nuzzling the bondmark he left on him.

“Lance,” Keith replied just as quietly, his fingers twisting into Lance’s jacket.

He moved back and stared down at his feverish mate, who stared back at him with pleading eyes. Keith wasn’t normally like this. He wasn’t normally so docile. Just like Lance didn’t normally feel this aggressive.

Something was very, very wrong.

…

By that point, Lance had no idea how long they had been with the aliens, and why no one else had come looking for them.

They were constantly monitored, but were allowed to stay together for the most part, at least when the aliens weren’t inducing heats and ruts. Sometime they separated them to monitor what happened to their bodies, sometimes it was to see how they’d react being away from one another, sometimes they seemed to be alone, sometimes there were people around. Neither one of them really knew what was going to happen to them from day to day.

This seemed to go on forever, until they couldn’t induce heats in Keith anymore. The aliens seemed to all but forget about Lance, turning all of their attention to him instead.

Lance didn’t like that at all, even if they were suddenly very gentle with him where they hadn’t been before.

“Our race is a long-lived one,” one of them said, actually willing to give an explanation for once. “Only a handful of children are born about every 1000 years or so.”

Those carrying a child were almost revered, and just because Keith was part human-part Galra, and not their native species, meant nothing.

Keith was _terrified_ by the aliens. Lance knew he was trying to hide it, trying to be strong, but he couldn’t blame him. In Keith’s terror, his own protectiveness and anger were heightened. Then again, he hadn’t felt completely right since they started drugging them. It was like the part of him that was an Alpha was always turned up to 100.

The aliens didn’t count on that. They didn’t count on Lance’s raging instincts to protect his Omega and their pup, especially when Keith didn’t seem to be right too. He was much more docile than he would normally be, and Lance knew it had to be because of what these aliens were doing to them too.

“We were going to wait,” Keith muttered wildly one day, his hand on his flat stomach. “We were going to wait.”

They were. They had been bonded for less than a year so far, and had planned on waiting for a few years to try for a family. They wanted to wait until they could get more and more planets in the coalition so that they wouldn’t be needed for everything. They wanted a bit more of peace first.

Keith went silent about the topic for a couple days after that, but Lance knew it was always on his mind from the way his hand rested on his abdomen.

“They’re going to take it,” he said a few days later, indigo eyes turning towards Lance. “They’re going to take it from us.” As much as it wasn’t planned, as much as it was basically forced onto both of them, neither wanted these aliens to take it from them.

That was what set Lance off. He didn’t particularly remember what he had done, but he knew that someone came to get them, and by the time he got a hold of himself, his hands were bloody, and the alien was on the floor with an alarmed-looking Keith behind him.

They ran. They ran, and ran, and ran, even after the alarms started blaring. Finally, Black and Red reached out to them, the combination of drugs and other things stopping them from doing so when they had been able to reach them from across solar systems before.

They huddled in Black together, the massive lion carrying Red. That was how everyone else finally found them, curled up together, frightened, angry, and bloody messes.

Lance couldn’t even quite remember everyone rescuing them. He did remember Keith panicking when someone entered Black, and remembered lashing out.

He remembered being strapped down once again while spitting and screaming.

…

The first time Lance woke up after finally being safe in their new home base, he actually felt like he had a clear head. There were no overwhelmingly ‘Alpha’ thoughts in his mind, and he was actually able to think for himself.

Then he remembered exactly what he had done, and he broke. He killed someone with his bare hands. He had acted like those disgusting Alphas that he always hated by jumping on an Omega in heat without proper permission.

Keith knelt down in front of him and held him, muttering awkward words of encouragement, not knowing what to say or do, but trying. The sight of his black shirt clinging to the slight roundness of his stomach didn’t help in this case.

They held one another tightly, not wanting to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Click here to see my rules for [Bad Things Happen Bingo](https://storiesbeyondthestars.tumblr.com/post/177253571758/here-is-your-card-for-bad-things-happen-bingo).


End file.
